She's My Childe
by AlexMarieBodley
Summary: Severus Snape, vampire extroidinaire, decides to check out a mysterious whimper. That comes from, non-only, than a abanded hallway. Just what could be waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

Severus Tobias Snape was happy. Somehow the Headmaster, once again, roped him into taking quite a majority of the night shifts for the next school year, though it didn't bring him down in the slightest. It was the first night of the summer holidays. Severus's time to relax and let his mind wander to his heart's desire.

He made it half way down to the dungeons, where his quarters where located, before hearing a low whimper coming from an abandoned classroom. Normally he would have scratched it off as some kind of small animal. Hearing another whimper, he realized that it came from a hallway, students, and animals in general couldn't even see, let alone walk down. It was made for teachers to use in case of emergency, though the young potions master knew it was never, if at any point, even used.

If it wasn't for his extra sensory hearing, he never would have heard it. Yes, the rumor is true. The feared Potions professor is indeed a vampire. Though he certainly didn't kill humans, as the students and alike thought.

Heading down the hallway, Severus quickened his already fast walk, as the whimpering turned into a retching and painful moan.

Finding the source of the sound in the 6 classroom down, he stopped. Using his other senses he made sure that there wasn't any other wizard or threatening creature inside before opening the door.

Looking around, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, at first glance. Taking a deep breath, he felt his slowly-beating heart almost stop. It was blood, and there was a lot of it.

Looking around once more, he realized why he hadn't first noticed the girl. She was wearing a black dress, one that flowed out around her, and at that moment, Severus decided that she looked like a guardian angel.

He felt his heart ache, for the child was young. Certainly not 6, but she couldn't have been past 16.

Walking over, he knelt by her side. Noticing that looked asleep, except for the occasional soft cries coming from her lips. She had her left over her heart, but the other clutching her stomach.

There was blood flowing out of the stomach wound, staining her dress, and floor beneath her as well. But aside from the injuries, she was covered in bruises upon bruises. Some black, others yellow or purple.

He felt a strong pull, coming from his vampiric instincts, and realized all at once what he needed to do. This young woman was to be his childe.

He wanted nothing more than to protect her, and never let anything happen to his poor girl again.

Pausing for a moment, he realized that it was now or never. She had lost too much blood already. Leaning down he gently put his hand under her head, and brushed back her shoulder-length hair. Releasing his fangs, he bit down as easy as he could. Her blood was like water to a dying man. Nothing mattered to him at this point, not Voldemort, not Dumbledore, and certainly not any Griffindors.

After sucking her dry he pulled out his fangs from the girl's neck, and then licked the wound clean. Sealing it up and leaving a small, barely noticeable, gray mark. He pulled her up, and sat the younger one on his lap. Using his fangs, Severus slashes his wrist and put it to her mouth.

After letting a few drops fall into her mouth, she came alive and grabbed hold of his wrist. She was like an infant drinking from its mother.

After a few minutes, the girl opened her hazel eyes for a second, before dropping off into sleep on his chest by listening to his slowly beating heart. She had already sealed the wound that was on his wrist, but continued to suck it, as a small child would its thumb.

Severus was glad she had fallen asleep. The last thing he wanted his childe to feel, was the pain of a transformation. It was excruciating if one was healthy enough to be awake.

With her injuries, it would be worse than a normal transformation. She would be out for at least a few days, he presumed.

Standing up quickly, he held the girl as one would with an infant, and walked out the room, down the hall and to his quarters as quickly as possible.

The professor wanted to get them as comfortable as possible, should she be able to feel the pain through her hazy sleep-like state.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its taken so long to get a Second chapter up...I've been sorta un-inspired lately..

Waking up, my first thought was that I must be dead. There's no plausible way a human can live through the slash I had.

My second thought was that this couldn't be heaven, nor could it be hell. My stomach was aching, if you called feeling like you're being repeatedly stabbed with a dagger, aching that is. But it wasn't nearly as bad as when I first acquired it, so I couldn't be in hell, not yet that is.

My first shock was realizing it what a lot harder, and painful, to open my eyes then I was comfortable with. Upon opening them however, I got my second shock; I was laying on a foreign bed, somewhere I certainly wasn't familiar with. My body however seem to be just fine, I felt warm, and almost as if, I was home.

That concept seemed strange to me. I haven't felt at home since before my Uncle died. Considering that was around 6 years ago, it felt like forever.

My third shock was when I tried to find out why my left arm was asleep. That mystery was discovered when I saw a man, most likely in his late 20's, if his appearance was correct. He was laying with his head resting on his folded arms, with a first glance he looked dead, his chest not moving at all. But somehow, instinctively, I know he's fine.

Before the gash on my stomach an ache anymore, I realized a more painful part of my body. At first, I thought it was my shoulder, then my collar bone, follewed by my neck, back of my head, then all seemed to start burning at the same time.

The first minute, I could handle. The second I wanted to whimper. The third minute made me want to scream. Then finally by the four to five minute mark, my hands where clutched to whatever happened to be on my sides, my jaw clenched shut, but I swear my screams where still, one way or another, getting through.

Severus POV:

I had been watching over the young girl for almost 4 days now. the gash my childe had was healing, though not perfectly. But within a few weeks it should reduce to nothing besides a bearably noticeable silver scar. There are some things not even magic can heal.

Some believe that vampires don't need to sleep, that's only partially true however. If a vampire had just feed, or was 'full', then they truly had no need to sleep. However if they hadn't feed in more than a week, as I hadn't. Sleep was a necessity.

In the Vampire Kingdom I'd be considered a "Senior", meaning I'm past the newbie stage of vampirism. This also means that I only need to feed depending on my control. Through the years I'd developed a control of only needing to feed every few weeks.

The only thing that caused me to wake up, was the feeling that something, somehow; was _very_ wrong. Opening my eyes quickly, I realized just what the problem was.

Awake, and trying not to scream, was my childe. Briskly, I climbed atop the sheets, and sat her down on my lap. Securing her with one hand, I slashed my wrist of the other, and ran it under her nose. Without warning she sunk her teeth into my flesh, still whimpering because of the pain from her fangs breaking through.

After a few minutes she slowed the frightening pace, and started to slowly let her hands unclench my arm. I lifted my arm that once restrained the childe, and attempted to stop the tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Seeing my attempts at comforting her, the childe twisted in our embrace to lay her head on my shoulder, and shakily wrap her arms around my torso.

Now sobbing, I knew I simply couldn't add more stress to this poor girl. Instead I held onto her more securely, then moved us lower on the bed, so it wouldn't jostle her wound.

'What in the world could have happened to my childe, for her to have this reaction?'

Its been on my mind since I found her. The questions that is. Who did it to her? What's her real name? How did she end up in Hogwarts, the professor hallway at that?

I know I won't get any answers now though. Which is fine, as long as my childe feels safe.

She's fallen asleep by now, her small hands still holding tightly to the back of my shirt.

Hopefully she won't have any nightmares. The transformation's pain tends to bring out the person's worse memory. With her current predicament, I couldn't imagine, nor would I want to, what she's going through.

But thats just fine, because regardless of just what "that" is, I'll be there. I know it.

I'll be there when she needs me, just like my sire was for me, but more. She'll need more than I ever did, despite what my own childhood was like.

They all say that a sire has a special relationship with her/his childe. But I never quite knew what was "special" about it. Not until now, as I'm running my hand through my childe's spiky and ink-black hair.


End file.
